Absolutly Nothing, Yet Everything at the Same Time
by clumsiesbabe
Summary: A cute one shot about Inuyasha and Kagome. It is a snowy afternoon in fuedal japan and Kagome is...late. Funny how some things can mean absolutely nothing, yet everything at the same time.


Absolutely Nothing, Yet Everything at the Same Time

"Uh, no! Inuyasha is going to KILL me!!!" Kagome raced down the stairs and toward the wellhouse as fast as she could with her ginormous backpack. The air stung against her cheeks as a cold bitter winter wind blew. Kagome pulled open the icy door of the wellhouse and blew on her freezing hands, rubbing them together for warmth. She lept down the well and felt the bluish light engulf her as she traveled through time, 500 years back. When she felt her feet hit the bottom of the well with a soft thud, she scrambled up the frozen sides off the well. She was late again. She pulled her self to the top only to be met by furious golden orbs staring back at her. Inuyasha was twitching with anger.

"Oi, wench why are you always late1 do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you.." And he was off, yelling at her, babbling on and on. Usually Kagome got mad and defensive but today, something was different. Everything (except the screaming hanyou who was going blue in the face from yelling) was so calm and peacefull. Kagome watched as dainty litle snowflakes drifted down from the sky.

"Hey! Wench, are you even listening to me?!" An outraged Inuyasha waved his hand violently in front of her face, looking at her indignantly. To Inuyasha's complete surprise and confusion, Kagome simply reached out and hugged Inuyasha, sighing contentedly. She snuggled up againt his warm body with her eyes closed and whispered,

"Mmmm, warmies…" as if this made perfect sense and was completely self explanantory. Inuyasha blinked. He binked again. For a few minutes he simply stood there limp and blinked awkwardly untill Kagome broke the silence.

"You, my friend, are an awful hugger." Kagome said, looking annoyed, her big round chocolate eyes looking up at him.

"nyeuh, hungh, ok." Inuyasha mumled and awardly put his arms around her. In a way it felt so right though and for a split second he felt happier than the happiest man in the world.

"Alright, no, the moment's over." Kagome sighed, drawing back from Inuyasha, much to his well hidden dissapointment. Kagome sighed and looked into his eyes, as he looked back down at her. Kaogme held his hands swinging them gently back and forth. Not realizing it they both leaned forward, their eyelashes fluttering closed as they drew nearer.

"Ahem." Coughed a darkhaired monk, a demon slayer and a kitsuni, all looking uncomfortable and trying to look anywher but at the couple before them. Kagome and Inuyasha sprang apart as if electricuted and looked away, blushing furiously.

"erm, oi, wench give me your backpack." Inuyasha said, embarrassed, and unable to look Kagome in the eye.

"Ahem, erm, I'll go make some dinner." Kagome said awkwardly. Everyone hastily agreed and busied themselves with preparation. Inuyasha and Miroku went to hunt and fish, while Kagome and Sango started a fire and boiling water, gathering some herbs, spices an dother edible plants. Shippo was just very confused, and sat down, for this was to much for him to comprehend. He couldn't understand it, so he ignored it and decided upon not thinking at all. He walked around collecting firewood dazedly.

"So, Inuyasha, what was that? Have Lady Kaogme and yourself given in to desire?" Miroku smirked as he watched the river flow by, searching absentmindedly for fish.

"Shutup, monk. It was nothing." Inuyasha growled as he swiftly grabbed a fish and tossed it ashore. Inuyasha looked up and gave Miroku a look that clearly said,_ "Drop it. Or else."_Miroku, for once, took the hint, and gulped as he went back to trying to catch fish. 'It was nothing.' Inuyasha thought. 'at least, to Kagome it meant nothing.'

"Kagome, what happened?" Sango inquired as she straightened up from picking herbs, placing the plants in her basket.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome replied, straightening up herself and strolling back to the campsite with Sango.

"Aw, come on, Kagome, don't give me that!

"Aw, come on, Kagome, don't give me that! You can tell me!" Sango portested.

"I swear, it was nothing! Just an accident, we were caught up in the moment and didn't realize it." Kagome replied kind of angrily, then whispered bitterly to herself, "At least, I know to Inuyasha it meant nothing. Funny how some things can mean absolutely nothing to some people, yet everything to the other."

Sango was about to call Kagome on what she had just whispered, because she heard her, but luckily for Kagome,Shippo interrupted. He ran into the clearing, his arms full of firewood.

"Hey, Kagome! I got some wood!" He exclaimed as he droppped the pile on the groung next to the fire pit, looking very pleased with himself.

"Good, Shippo, come on, Sango, help me start a fire." Kagome smiled with relief, glad to be off the subject of Inuyasha. She kneeled down and began to start a fire.

Twenty minutes later, a roaring fire lept and spit, while above it, soup bubbled softly. Kagome tossed a few more wild mushrooms and spices into the soup, just as she heard a shout from the distance.

"Oi, we brought fish." Inuyasha called as he and Miroku ambled back to camp, Inuyasha carrying quite a few massive fish, while Miroku had a considerable amount less, and his were smaller, too. Kagome looked up and called back to the boys.

"Put the on sticks and set them next to the fire to cook." The boys nodded and speared the fish. they then propped up the sticks so the fish leaned over the fire.

A few minutes later, Kagome was passing out bowls of steaming soup and plates of hot fish as everyone huddled around the fire, shivering in the cold. At least the snow stopped. Inuyasha inhaled his food, and sat up, not being affected by the icy cold like the pathetic humans. Miroku and Sango leaned close together as they ate, subconciously for warmth. Everything was so quiet and peaceful, for maybe a full miute.

"MIROKU! Not now! I do not have the energy to deal with you!" Samgo slapped th mok's hand away from her rear and glowered at the monk. 'Some things never change' Inuyasha thought, looking over at the two.

Soon enough, everyone was clearing away their dishes and climbing into their sleeping bags and blankets. Inuyasha lept into his tree and dazed off into a half awake state.

About a half hour later, he was interrupted by a soft whisper from below him.

"Hey, Inuyasha, can I come up there? I'm cold." Kagome looked up into the tree hopefully. Inuyasha was about to say something rude, harsh and uncalled for, when he looked down. He saw her shivering body and her innocent eyes staring up at him. 'I guess it couldn't hurt…' he thought as he lept down, scooped up the girl wrapped in her blanket and jumped back up onto his branch.

"Thank you."Kagome whispered, smiling as she sat facing him on his lap.

"Feh." Inuyasha replied, eyes closed and nose in the air. He opened one eye and saw Kagome was looking in the other direction. He opened the other eye and looked at her. The moonlit shined on her dark chocolate tresses, and her big eyes glimmered and sparkled with irridescence. Her creamy skin glowed and he looked at her soft pink lips as tiny snowflakes flew around her. Stars twinkled above them and the whole world seemed to be at peace. 'She's so…beautiful' he thought. Just then his thoughts were interrupted as she leaned forward into his chest and smiled, sighing contentedly at the warmth. She slid her icy hands under his kinomo and around his bare chest like she was huggind him.

Inuyasha yelped and Kagome drew back quickly.

"Sorry." She said, looking away. Inuyasha, who had been surprised, had yelped more because her hands were so cold. Suddenly sentimental, he whispered softly in her ear.

"Don't be." And pulled back a hair from her face. He took her dainty little hands in his and slipped them ack inside his kimono around his chest. Kagome looked startled up at him, but he explained everything with a sweet, soft kiss that seemed to last forever. Njothing more needed to be said, they understood perfectly. However, they asid so anyway.

"Ashiteru, Kagome." Inuyasha whispered as he drew back and she lay her head down against his chest. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back up at him.

"Ashiteru, Inuyasha."She replied, and the slipped into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
